


Jealousy thy name is Lance

by a_nice_klancept



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_nice_klancept/pseuds/a_nice_klancept
Summary: Matt, having had some experience in the "matchmaking" department, reveals Lance's true feelings by making him jealous.





	Jealousy thy name is Lance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I want Matt and Keith to be together so we can get jealous Lance.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/335829) by @drama-with-the-llamaz. 



Matt had seen many couples in his days in space. Not to brag, but he had also set up many. He was an internet sensation, known as "Matt"chmaker. His best line was, "If we have time to revolt against the Galra empire, we have time to fall in love too." Plus, being all alone on an alien planet with only a computer to communicate with was pretty boring. He did what he needed to do to keep himself entertained, and actually became good at it.

Despite the amount of aliens he had successfully gotten together, he had never seen two people more oblivious than Keith and Lance.

I mean seriously. Keith dropped hints for Lance to train with him  _every time._ Lance had no idea. Lance would show off for Keith and joke around with him. Keith thought he was being made fun of and remained unresponsive. And yet, Matt could see them watching the other out of the corners of their eyes whenever Keith came to visit. 

Hunk and Pidge agreed. "Oh yeah. Lance talked about Keith for two hours straight the other day." Hunk commented.

Pidge nodded. "Keith always laughs at Lance jokes, especially the corny ones. Plus he "accidentally" poured juice all over this girl Lance was flirting with."

After hearing this, Matt officially decided. He was going to bring Keith and Lance together, no matter what it took. He plotted with Pidge to lock them together whenever possible. The elevator just so happened to break down  _again_ while they were in it together for about three hours. Hunk "accidentally" locked the closet door on them after asking them to grab something for him. But alas, it was to no avail. The two were just idiots.

One day, he and Pidge were muttering to themselves, trying to come up with another plan, when Keith walked in. Keith, being the suspicious little shit he was, immediately narrowed his eyes and walked over.

"Hey." He said. "What're you guys doing?" 

Pidge jumped. "Ah! Nothing!" Matt inwardly cursed. Over the time he'd been gone, he forgot what a horrible liar Pidge was. Even now she was starting to sweat under Keith's glare.

"Pidge?" Keith asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"We definitely weren't coming up with a plan to get you and Lance together bye!" She took off out of the room. 

Keith went red. "Pidge! Matt!" 

Matt shrugged. "Dude, you totally like him."

"Wha-?" 

"Just admit it."

"I- ugh. Fine." Keith pouted.

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Don't tell him alright?"

"If I don't, who will?" Matt asked. "Cause you definitely won't."

Keith made a face. "I was going to tell him... someday. But he's just so.. Lance. And he hates me."

"Seriously dude? It is so obvious he has a crush on you."

"R-really?"

"Duh. So.." Matt put his hand on Keith's shoulder. "You should tell him. I mean, we are in the middle of a war. Who knows if you'll get the chance again?" 

Keith nodded. "You're right. Thanks M-" Suddenly the door whooshed open. "Hey Keith I-" Lance stared at them, his eyes going from Keith's increasingly red face to Matt's smirk to Matt's hand on Keith's shoulder. His face darkened.

"Whatcha guys doing?"

Keith stood up awkwardly. "Um. I was just leaving." He inched out of the room. Matt looked at the blatant jealousy on Lance's face. He watched as Keith brushed past Lance, the way they both leaned into each others' touch. Lance looked supremely pissed. But why?

"So you and Keith, huh?" Lance asked, his teeth gritted. 

 _Oh._ Matt grinned. Lance obviously thought they something was going on between them. Keith was hot, most definitely, but he was no Shiro. However.. this might just be the perfect way to reveal Lance's feelings for Keith.

"Oh yeah. Me and Keith." He winked at Lance, standing up and stretching casually. Then Matt walked out of the room, just barely bumping Lance's shoulder. "See ya, Lance." He said. He could almost feel Lance's eyes on his back as he walked away.

Over the next few days, Matt made sure to always be touching Keith whenever Lance was around. From little brushes of their hands to hugging or messing up his hair. Lance sulked the whole time. He gave Matt the evil eye and almost broke his bayard in half when he saw Matt whispering in Keith's ear. What he didn't know was that Matt was only telling Keith that his plan was working and to play along. Unfortunately, even though he'd succeeded at pissing Lance off, he hadn't made any moves to stop Matt. He'd have to step it up.

He finally figured out how to push Lance over the edge a two days before Keith was leaving for the Blade. He'd been helping Hunk and Lance out in the kitchen when Keith walked in, trying to get some of Hunk's cookies. Real ones, not glass ones. Matt smiled as he came in, leaned over and kissed his cheek. Suddenly, cookie dough flew at him, covering his hair and cheek. Lance stood on the other end of the table, mixing a bowl of dough slowly. "Oops. Sorry." He muttered. 

Matt shrugged. "It's fine. I have to go wash it off now. Hunk, come with me."

Hunk looked back at him confusedly. "What? Why?"

"Because.. I need help." Matt said, tilting his head slightly over to Lance. 

Hunk's mouth formed a silent "oh". He put his next batch of cookies in the oven and followed him to Pidge's work area. 

"I think I figured out how to make Lance reveal his feelings." he said, and explained to them his plan. They agreed it was risky, but it just might work.

 

**The next day..**

 

Matt sat patiently on the couch waiting for Keith. Everyone else was already in the room. Shiro, Coran, and Allura seemed to be having a pleasant conversation. Matt was slightly distracted by Shiro's muscles and gorgeous smile. He shook his head to clear it. Pidge and Hunk were nerding out about another video game and Lance was staring off into to space with a goofy smile.  _I wonder who he's thinking about._ Matt thought.

Pidge looked over, caught Matt's eye, and winked.

Finally, Keith arrived. Matt got up, stretched and began his plan. 

"Keith, babe!" Matt said loudly.

Lance sat up, clearly bothered by the nickname. Matt brought his arm around Keith, pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. 

The entire room went silent. Hunk and Pidge could barely hold in their laughter. Shiro, who seemed to be a slight red color, looked confused along with Allura and Coran.

 

But Lance? He. Was. Pissed.

 

"What. The. Hell." He growled. Lance stood up from the couch so fast he got whiplash. "NO NO NO. No no no no no no nononono." He yelled, grabbing Keith's arm and pulling him close. "Back off my man!" Lance began to curse at Matt in Spanish, his hands flying wildly. Hunk got up and calmed him with a few words in Spanish. _He must've learned them from Lance while they were at the Garrison._ Matt thought.

Matt put his hands up. "Sorry about that dude. The only reason I kissed Keith was to make you jealous. It's obvious you two like each other."

Lance blinked then looked down at the red-faced Keith who was tangled up in his arms. He immediately released him. "Oh." 

Lance and Keith just stared at each other. Red-faced and silent.

 

Matt sighed. 

 

"Guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way." Matt glanced over at Hunk and Pidge and winked. "Now guys!"

Hunk grabbed Lance and shoved him into the closet. "Hey-OW!"

"Sorry Lance!"

Pidge, despite being small, was very strong. She grabbed Keith in a headlock and pulled him into the closet. There was a crash as Keith fell to the floor.

"Ow Keith that's me!" Lance yelled.

Matt shut the closet door. "YOU TWO ARE NOT COMING OUT UNTIL YOU'VE GOT YOUR SHIT TOGETHER."

Lance yelled back, "I'M ALREADY OUT!" Matt rolled his eyes.

Lance gave a small sigh and turned to Keith.

 

*spongebob narrator voice* **Ten minutes later..**

 

No one really knows what happened in just ten minutes. They just heard the moans.

At first, everyone thought someone was crying. Then they heard, "Lance~!Ah~"

Pidge covered her ears immediately and walked out. "Fuck this shit, I'm out." Hunk blushed at muttered something about making more cookies. Allura and Coran seemed even more confused but made excuses to go review battle strategies.

Shiro was a little mad. "Matt, really? That was a little uncalled for. You shouldn't meddle in other people's business. How would you like it if-" Matt stood up and his tippy toes and kissed him.

He seemed surprised at first, but then he reacted, taking Matt's face in his hands. 

Matt pulled away. "Let's go somewhere more  _private._ " He winked.

Shiro blushed but he let Matt pull him away.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally done! *collapses because I actually put effort into this* I'm happy with the way it turned out. It was based off of a Tumblr post I saw. 
> 
> Oof I just also imagined Keith and Lance both being as oblivious as possible. I actually was mad at them myself and screamed, "JUST KISS!" before I remembered that this was my fic and I can make them kiss >:333333
> 
> Please leave kudos or a comment! Thank you! Also follow me on Tumblr @marmullo


End file.
